


"It's not what it looks like."

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Masturbation, Smut, Toys, Vibrator, When Magnus is away Alec will play, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	"It's not what it looks like."

Alec wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, he was laying on the bed in Magnus’s loft with his legs bend and opened wide with a vibrator in his hand. It had been a spur of the moment buy on his way home this afternoon. Magnus was away dealing with warlock council meetings and he just happened to walk past the sex shop. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had been hard for the last 5 days and everything reminded him of sex. It was this lie that he told himself that allowed Alec to open the shop door and quickly step inside. The shop assistant had attacked him as soon as his feet hit the shop floor, asking so many questions that his head started to spin and in true Alec Lightwood form he had blushed, panicked and brought the first thing he saw. The panic brought toy in question was a little scary if he was being honest, he was a little larger then Magnus was so Alec knew that it was going to be a tight fit, it was a light skin colour, realistically shaped and at it’s base it had a button that when flicked made it vibrated. Now Alec wasn't new to sex, ever since the first time Magnus and he had been making time almost every day to have some form of the relations. From quickies in the shower before work to long slow nights filled with groans and the sound of slapping skin. But you were something that they hadn't used yet and it had never really crossed his mind that once he started having sex that he would want it more then before he started having it. So using a toy had never really been on his mind. 

Lowering his legs, Alec reached over and grabbed the tube of lube from the bedside table and lubed up the dildo, fascinated by the feeling of the silicon becoming slippery under his fingers. It was cold he first noticed, unlike himself or Magnus the plastic was a little disconnected with the act it’s self. It didn't react how Magnus did, it didn't jerk in his hand when he brushed the head with his slippy thumbs and it certainly didn't leak precum that would run between Alec’s fingers. He slowly ran his hand up and down the large shaft, his fingers unable to meet around the hard plastic. He shuddered, it was most definitely going to be a tight fit. Magnus was large, yes, but Alec could at least wrap his whole hand around him. 

Taking a deep breath Alec relaxed back into the bed his head resting on the million and one pillows that Magnus drowned the bed in. His legs fell open and he felt his heart rate jumped up. He reached a lubed finger down to run around the rim of his ass, and his cock jerked on his stomach, he let out a small laugh. He slowly pushed his finger into the tight hole and gasp when it slipped in, his finger being surrounded by a warmth wet heat. Once his finger was at the first knuckle he could feel the clamping tightness. With an uncontrolled jolt, Alec arched his back pushed the finger further into his ass and let out a loud moan when the tip of said finger brushed against his prostate. He was panting now the hand holding the vibrator had fallen to his side laying relaxed on the bed. He started to slowly move his finger in and out, and after a while he pressed a second finger in and started to open himself up, his fingers scissoring against the tight flesh. He could feel a bead of sweat roll down his face as he picked up his pace his back arch again as he brushed against the hard bundle of flesh inside him. His cock was now laying hard on his stomach leaking a thick rope of precum into his belly button. He pulled his finger out suddenly, trying to keep his climax under wraps and brought the vibrator down to his now loosened hole. 

I placed the head of the bulbous toy against his opening and slowly pushed  
down. He let out a deep breath and the toy stretched his hole painfully.

“Fuck,” He said and stilled the toy, maybe this was a bad idea, he thought as he took another deep breath and pushed the toy again as he breathed out. With a pinching pain and gasp, the toys head slipped into his ass. This was normally his favourite part when Magnus fucked him, the slight pain as his lover pushed into him. But this was different, it was a little uncomfortable and tears sprung to his eyes, but he held still as his hole slowly relaxed around the thick intruder. After a couple of moment of heavy breathing and trying to relax his hole Alec slowly pushed the toy the rest of the way in, his vision went black as his the base of the toy sat against his rim, his internal muscles clenching and unclenching trying to accommodate the foreign object. He slowly rolled his hips making the toy move slightly against his prostate, it was as if a shot of magic was shot through him he threw his head back and moaned, his mouth staying open for a moment. Giving himself a moment to get his breathing back under control, Alec pulled the vibrator all the way then slammed it back in, he let out a loud scream masking the sound of the front door opening and closing. 

Magnus’s key wasn't even in the door before heard Alec scream, panic rushed into his stomach before it clicked that it was a pain filled scream but one of lust. Looking around the loft he saw nothing out of place, no empty cups or plate that would suggest that Alec had company so his interested was peaked. Slowly he kicked off his shoes and made his way down the hallway to the sound of Alec moaning and the wet sound of sex. He didn't know that he was expecting but it wasn't what he saw. Alec was laying back on the bed his legs thrown wide with a massive vibrator thrusting in and out of his stretched hole. His face was contracted with slight pain but mostly it was with filled with beautiful uncensored pleasure. Leaning against the door frame he smirked, crossing his arms happy to watch his boyfriend for a moment. 

“If this is what I come home to, I might have to think about going away more often,” he said calmly. Alec jumped causing the vibrator to slip out of his hole and land on the bed with a soft thump. He started at Magnus like a deer in the headlights panic filling his system. 

"It's not what it looks like." He finally said sitting up with a wince, the skin around his hole slightly sore. Magnus laughed and started to unbutton his shirt. 

“That's funny, I could have sworn I walked in on you fucking yourself.” He said coming to stand at the end of the bed. His hand reaching down to pick up the vibrator weighing it in his hand. 

“Jesus Alec, who picked this out?” He said taking in the size of the toy, “You didn't hurt yourself did you?” He asked concern lacing his voice, dropping the toy he pulled Alec by the legs towards him, pushing apart his knees. Just looking at Alec's loosened hole made him wince, he reached out with a magic-filled finger to sooth the gaping hole. Alec sighed, relaxing back into the bed. 

“Maybe it was a bit big” Alec laughed then winced as his internal muscles protested at the movement. Magnus noticed and slipped the same finger inside his boyfriend, he could feel the abused heat of Alec hole surrounding his finger. 

“Maybe I should go back to something smaller” Alec joked as he eyed Magnus with a smirk. Magnus looked back at him and but his lip. 

“How about I take care of this,” He said as he wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock, “and then I fuck you into next week” Alec groaned at both the hand and idea of being fucked by Magnus. 

“Whatever you say Mr Bane,” he replied throwing his head back and groaning as Magnum lent forward taking his cock into the warmth of his mouth, the vibrator laying long forgotten on the bed. 


End file.
